


This Is ATM

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Rihanna gives her favourite pet Mandy Moore a treat.





	This Is ATM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Mandy Moore, Liz Gillies, Molly Quinn, Leighton Meester, Blake Lively, Minka Kelly or Rihanna or any other celebrities.

Mandy Moore normally celebrated her birthdays like everybody else, with family and friends, but her 30th was different. This year she had insisted on meeting up with family and friends the day before, which at first didn't raise any suspicion as the idea of particularly having her friends around when she officially hit the dreaded milestone of 30 and toasting to it and the end of her 20s seemed like a good one. But that was the only drink she had all night. She felt her friends and family bought that it was because she had an important meeting the next day, and technically it wasn't a lie. Only it wasn't an audition or even anything to do with her career.

The truth was that Mandy had been the sex slave of a dark skinned goddess for over 5 years now, and her Black Mistress had promised her an extra special treat on this extra special day, and as much as Mandy loved her friends and family she was completely devoted to this woman and would do anything for her. And honestly the entire time she was with them she was thinking about what her extra special treat could be. She had been thinking about it for weeks, especially as the last special treat she got from her Black Mistress was a group of black women gang banging her slutty little ass. Of course Mandy would be more than satisfied with her Black Mistress's dick up her ass, but her mind couldn't help wonder what it could be.

Finally she was going to find out, Mandy practically running to the hotel room she'd been instructed to show up at and then flashing her wildest smile at the beautiful woman who opened the door, "Hi!"

"Get in here slut." Rihanna growled softly, opening and holding the door wide when she saw who it was.

Mandy dashed inside, and as there was no one around whispered, "Yes my Black Mistress."

Slamming the door angrily Rihanna glared at her slut and growled, "I told you, from now on it's THE Black Mistress or Mistress Rihanna. Or Black Mistress. Or Black Mistress Rihanna. Or if you must your Black Mistress Rihanna Or just Mistress. Anything except just Rihanna, or my Black Mistress, cause I don't want to hear that ever again."

"I'm sorry my, I mean The Black Mistress." Mandy quickly apologised, "I didn't mean any disrespect, it's just that-"

"I know, I'm getting used to it too." Mistress Rihanna grumbled, before smiling, "But it's okay, I forgive you."

As she said that Mistress Rihanna close the distance between them, gently took hold of Mandy and leaned in for a kiss. The second Mistress Rihanna finished speaking they both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together, as always Mandy knowing her place and allowing Mistress Rihanna to take the lead. She also allowed her to push her back against the closed-door, although Mandy was only barely aware of that and her Mistress locking that door as she was too busy gently kissing back. Of course was very glad of the privacy, because she wouldn't want anyone to know just what kind of slut she truly was, Mandy giddy with the prospect of indulging in her most taboo desires again.

That's why Mandy wasn't too disappointed when the kissing only lasted a few minutes, Mistress Rihanna barely pushing her tongue into her mouth before pulling back slightly and telling her, "Happy birthday slut."

"Thank you Mistress Rihanna." Mandy beamed.

"Tell me, you been thinking a lot about your present?" Mistress Rihanna enquired softly, then grinned when Mandy enthusiastically nodded, "So, what ya think I gotcha?"

"I don't know my Mistress Rihanna..." Mandy said bashfully, before deciding to kissing a little ass, before hopefully literally kissing a little ass, "But you din't need to get me anything. The privilege of worshipping your beautiful black body is more than enough for me."

"Come on, guess you shameless kiss ass." Mistress Rihanna chuckled, obviously seeing right through Mandy, "I'll give you hint, it's your favourite thing in the entire world."

Mandy thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up, "Oh, is it ass? Mmmmm, some yummy girl butts you wanna feed me?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Mistress Rihanna grinned, gently switching their positions, pushing Mandy back and then slowly turning her back to her, "But first how about you taste my yummy girl butt, huh? Prove that you're the of the nice little present I got you."

"Yes my Black Mistress, Rihanna!" Mandy murmured softly, barely remembering to add that last part on the end as she was too busy staring at the perfection in front of her.

For a second Rihanna glared at her bitch then she ordered, "Then get down on your knees where you belong, and get ready see some yummy black girl ass!"

"Yes Black Mistress." Mandy murmured eagerly in reply, quickly falling to her knees so her face was directly in front of her Mistress's perfect ass.

Mandy had used to always think that her own ass was too fat, all those since being enslaved she had quickly grown to love asses of all shapes and sizes, especially including her own. But in her opinion nothing was better than the perfection which was her Mistress Rihanna's beautiful black booty. Just getting to see it up close would be an honour for a lowly white slut like her, but then Mistress Rihanna pulled her pants and panties down to reveal that amazing ass in all it's glory, which made Mandy smile widely and goofly for a few long seconds. Then she got a rude awakening which quickly prompted her into action.

"Wake up slut!" Mistress Rihanna snapped, reaching back and shoving Mandy's face into her ass, "I gave you an order."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, sorry Mistress Rihanna." Mandy quickly apologised against the soft but firm flesh before finally puckering up.

"Mmmmm, that's more like it." Mistress Rihanna moaned with a smirk crossing her face, "Kiss my ass! Kiss it all over like the little ass kissing white bitch you are! Mmmmm, your pretty little lips felt so good on my black ass. Look good too. Oh yeah, kiss my ass you white bitch! Worship me like the Black Goddess I am."

More than happy to obey Mandy had begun by pressing one long lingering kiss to Mistress Rihanna's right butt cheek before moving over to the left and repeating the process. She then concentrated on the left for a little bit, covering it in kisses which were not as long as the first but not particularly quick before doing the same to the right cheek. Finally she started moving back and forth between those cheeks and a series of quick kisses just to hammer home what she truly was, an ass kissing bitch. Of course she wanted more, but she didn't dare take it herself without permission. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for that permission.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, that's good. Real good." Mistress Rihanna moaned happily, then a few seconds later sharply ordered, "Now get that pretty little white face between my black cheeks before I decide to smother you with them! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it bitch, eat my ass! Eat my black ass you white ATM whore! Eat it good and I'll give you more. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, you like the sound of that, huh? Yummy girl asses lined up for you, just waiting for you to taste them? Well that's exactly what I've got in store for you Mandy. If you eat my ass good like I know you can. Oh fuck yeah, I'll give you a fucking ass buffet if you can get your tongue all the way up my booty bitch!"

Briefly Mandy had considered disobeying just so she could be smothered with Mistress Rihanna's ass, but who was she kidding? She couldn't disobey her Mistress, especially when her yummy ass was right in front of her and the order was to eat it. So she had lifted up her hands to pull those cheeks apart so she could begin eagerly lapping away at Mistress Rihanna's most private hole. She then began licking it even more eagerly when Mistress Rihanna told her what she had in store for her, Mandy grinning widely again and practically trembling with excitement as she mentioned exactly who's asses she would soon be tasting.

"Oooooooh yeah, eat that ass you bitch!" Mistress Rihanna practically growled mid moan, "Eat it like you're going to eat your girl Minka's ass! Mmmmmm, like Molly's, and Blake's, and Leighton's, ohhhhhh, and the special surprise just for you. Yeahhhhhh, you're going to taste them all, mmmmmm, straight from the source and on my big black dick. But first, mmmmmm, you're going to get a good long taste of mine. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, shove the pretty little white face of yours deep, oooooooh, deep in my black ass, ooooooooh, fuck yeah eat that ass! Eat it white girl, Gooooooodddddd yeeeessssss, that feels so good, oh yeah, eat my fucking ass you dyke bitch, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh!"

For a little while Mistress Rihanna seemed to give up talking trash as she just enjoyed Mandy's tongue frantically worshipping her ass hole, which was the greatest compliment she could receive. Well, that or making her Mistress cum, but Mistress Rihanna wasn't a shameless ass whore who could cum just from a little anal stimulation, and Mandy knew in her heart it didn't matter how deeply she shoved her own face into that black ass, or how much Mistress Rihanna shoved her face into it, she couldn't push her over the edge. Not without Mistress Rihanna's clit receiving some attention or something, and Mandy would never dare do something like that herself without permission, and she didn't expect to get it from her Mistress.

She got the impression that Mistress Rihanna considered it, or at least considered doing it herself given one of her hands wandered really close to her pussy at one point. But Mistress Rihanna decided against it, which was probably so she could save her strength for pounding some white girl booty, the very thought of it making Mandy smile into that black ass again. And maybe it was the best, after all as much as Mandy adored making her Mistress cum in any way the few times she had actually succeeded in doing it through eating her ass it was torture being so close to that cum leaking pussy and not being able to taste the fruits of her labour. Besides, it was an honour for a white slut like her just to be able to eat some black ass.

Eventually Mistress Rihanna did return to talking trash, ending with, "Okay slut, that's enough. Mmmmmm, time for you to receive your real present. Now follow me. Yeah, that's it, good little white girl. Not all my white bitches remember to crawl on their hands and knees like the little pets they are. Ooooooooh, you know your place, don't you Mandy?"

"Yes Black Mistress Rihanna." Mandy replied as she crawled closely behind the dominant woman as she walked into the bedroom.

"Damn right you do, now come take a look at your present." Mistress Rihanna grinned, "You know my other bitches Molly, Blake, and Leighton. And your best friend Minka. Mmmmm, and here we have a bitch I'm borrowing from Beyonce's collection. I don't know if you've met Liz Gillies, but she used to be on a kids show with Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice, and from what I've heard they used to eat each other's pussies all the fucking time. And now all three are broken and owned. I tried to get the other three, but the other two were busy, and just look at this fat white ass. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, I can't wait to fuck it, and I bet you can't wait to taste it, can you Mandy?"

"No my Mistress Rihanna, I can't." Mandy agreed eagerly.

"Well then let's get this party started, shall we?" Mistress Rihanna smirked as she quickly strolled up to Liz and smacked her ass hard enough to make those cheeks jiggle, "Spread your cheeks bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Liz quickly replied and did as she was told, revealing there was a butt-plug stuffed deep into her ass.

"As for you." Rihanna turned her attention back to Mandy and ordered, "Go get me a nice big strap-on. I'm talking a 12 incher at least."

"Yes Black Mistress Rihanna." Mandy replied quickly and eagerly.

Liz gasped and then moaned in mostly pleasure as Mistress Rihanna grabbed hold of the handle on the plugs sticking out of her ass and then slowly pulled it out until the widest part was stretching her back hole. Mistress Rihanna then held it there for a few long seconds, before pushing it back in and then repeating this process over and over again. Which was probably a good thing, as Liz was still relatively new at taking it up the ass, and it wasn't like there was a cock in place to violate her bottom. Still, her greedy ass hole craved more. Luckily for her she was going to get it, as it wasn't long before Mandy returned with a big 12 inch black strap-on dildo which looked it could do some serious damage to Liz's slutty little butt hole. And the others.

"Yeah, that will do." Mistress Rihanna nodded in approval, "Strap it on me bitch! Mmmmm yeah, strap it on me so I can butt fuck all these white bitches! Including your bitch ass. Yeahhhhh, I'm going to destroy all your little white ass hole, starting with this fat ass ho, and leave you all gaping wide like the anal sluts you are! Oh yeah, tighten those straps bitch! Now suck it!"

As Mistress Rihanna spoke Mandy had rushed to do as she was told, clearly eager to see her Mistress wearing that big black dick which she knew was destined for her ass hole, and the ass holes of all the other white women in the room, who were currently bent over and just waiting to get their most private holes violated. Having clearly plenty of practice with this Mandy was tightening the straps around Mistress Rihanna's waist in what felt like seconds, making Liz's mouth already watering at the visual of this goddess with a big black dick. Then on that last order Mandy didn't hesitate in wrapping her pretty lips around the dildo, making Liz insanely jealous.

That should be her sucking that big beautiful cock. Liz could never imagine giving up the opportunity to suck some black cock. At lease when it was strapped around the waist of a dominant black woman like Mistress Rihanna. But now here she was, letting some other lucky bitch get that honour. And it was only going to get worse. And Liz tried to be happy for Mandy, she really did, but it was so hard when she craved to do more to please her Mistress then simply stand here. Luckily she got her chance as the Black Mistress finally pulled the butt-plug all the way out of ass, after pumping it in and out for what felt like an eternity, and then pressed it to Liz's lips, which eagerly parted and swallowed the toy before she was even done speaking.

"Awwww, you jealous, huh? You want something to suck? Well you go bitch! Enjoy, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck ya booty off that butt-plug! Oh fuck yeah!" Rihanna ordered gleefully, concentrating a little attention on Liz, before ultimately turning it back to Mandy, "Yeahhhhhhh, suck it like the ass to mouth whore you are! Mmmmmm, suck it like the whore you are! Oh fuck yeah, you're nothing but a couple of cock sucking little white whores! My little white whores! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, keep sucking whores! Suck that butt-plug squeaky clean Liz, and spit it out when you're ready for me to butt fuck you with the nice big cock Mandy is getting ready for you."

Of course at that point Liz had already cleaned the toy of every drop of her own butt cream, but she knew Mistress Rihanna won't simply accept that. No, Mistress Rihanna ordered her to clear it for longer, and give Mandy plenty of time to get that strap-on down her throat. Which was exactly what she did, Liz looking over her shoulder and watching longingly as Mandy eagerly sucking the dildo while passionately bobbing her head up and down on it, going further until every inch of it was deeply embedded within her mouth and throat. Liz had to admit how she impressed how little Mandy gag, so much so she enjoyed the show for a few more long seconds, before inevitably spitting out the plug and begging for what she so desperately wanted.

"Please Mistress Rihanna, fuck my ass!" Liz shamelessly begged, "Fuck my big fat white ass with your big beautiful black dick! Please? I want it up the ass so bad! I need it! Please Black Mistress, use your big black cock to wreck my little white ass hole! Do it right in front of your precious Mandy Moore, so she can be nice and jealous that I'm the one getting ass fucked. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Rihanna was only too happy to oblige, abruptly yanking her dick out of Mandy's eager little mouth and slamming it straight up Liz's butt. Or at least, she tried, but she forgot just how young the inexperienced little white girl was, and that first initial thrust only got the first couple of inches into that tight little forbidden hole. What was far worse was that Liz screamed out loudly in pure pain, and then whimpered pathetically, proving she still had a long way to go before she was the calibre of anal whore that Mandy Moore was. However to her credit she didn't complain, proving that Liz Gillies was well and truly broken, and was just in need of more frequent ass fuckings to properly stretch her butt hole out so she could be used for her true purpose in life.

Of course Rihanna was only too happy to oblige, and after pausing for a few long seconds she began slowly pushing the rest of her cock inch by inch into Liz's ass hole, pausing every inch or so to give the poor girl time to relax. This decreased the amount of cries and whimpers of pain, but they were still there, and despite herself Rihanna couldn't resist finding them charming. After all that wasn't often she got to fuck an ass this young and tight, and it was truly an honour to be one of the many dominant women should be breaking this slut hole in and using like the fuck hole it was truly meant to be. Something Liz clearly agreed with, given that there was an undertone of pleasure throughout the butt stuffing.

Another good sign was that Liz continued spreading her cheeks like the well-trained bitch she was, making sure that her Mistress had the best possible look at her back hole stretching around the cock sliding into it. Which as always was a sign which Rihanna became lost in, both during the anal penetration and after it. The only real difference came after she had buried every inch of her big dick into Liz's lily white ass and then, after briefly savouring the moment, Rihanna officially started butt fucking the submissive woman. Which meant that woman began to cry out in increasing pleasure as the pain slowly faded from the superior woman's skilful thrusts, which made Rihanna grinned proudly.

It wasn't quite immediate as it should have been, but that was just further proof Liz Gillies wasn't getting butt fucked nearly frequently enough, which surely had to be a crime against nature with an ass this big and jiggly. Oh yes, Rihanna even pushed Liz's hands away from her cheeks so she could make those glorious globes jiggle for her with every thrust. And she may smacked it a little, just make it jiggle more. And to reinforce her dominance. Of course she couldn't forget the true purpose of all this, but for a few long minutes Rihanna indulged in her favourite pastime ever, anally violating a white girl and putting her in her place. Then she rewarded the clearly jealous for a girl for her patients.

Mandy spent the entire time leaning right in front of those jiggling pale cheeks, watching as that black anaconda pumped in and out of that inexperienced fuck hole, the entire time her own slutty little ass hole quivering with jealousy around the butt-plug stretching her open. Oh how she wished it was her receiving such wonderful treatment. Although she had no doubt that would come soon enough, and she was almost looking forward to what came next even more. Hell, her mouth was literally watering as she watched that big dick collecting ass juices for her, which eventually she got to enjoy when Mistress Rihanna pulled her cock out of Liz's butt and pressed the tip of it against Mandy's lips.

"Suck it slut!" Rihanna smirked wickedly, and then moaned as her bitch quickly did as she was told, "Yeahhhhhhh, that's it you shameless ATM whore, suck that dick! Get all of your whore juice off of it! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmm, I just love watching an ass to mouth whore fulfil her purpose in life. And that's what you are Mandy, the biggest ass to mouth whore I've ever met! So like I said, this is the perfect present for you, an all-you-can-eat buffet of ass, mmmmmmm, starting with some young, tender, freshly broken in ass. Fuck, now I think about it, you may be the first to taste it. Except Liz herself, of course. Mmmmmm, and her little Nickelodeon co-stars, Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande. Yeah, you missed quite the party the other night Mandy. I had little Victorious reunion, and made them ATM all night long. You would have loved it."

Hearing she missed out on such fun was always more devastating to Mandy than simple insults, which was why Mistress Rihanna just love to tell her all about the fun she had without her. She certainly painted a very vivid picture of that night, and Mandy very much hoped that if it happened again she would be invited along so she could taste the asses of Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande as well as Liz Gillies. And of course, see all three of them be placed in a row, and be anally hammered, like apparently they had been recently. But as delicious as those thoughts were they were only fleeting, as mostly Mandy was concentrating on being able to taste fresh ass.

It was a rare treat to taste an ass she hadn't before, and now she was really tasting it. Oh yes, Mandy was tasting the deepest part of Liz's ass on that big strap-on cock, and she was of course loving every twisted moment of it, but maybe especially greedily sucking the head clean. After all, that went as deep as it could go into Liz's booty. Well, it was either that, or the pleasure of deep throating. Especially when she stuffed each single inch into her windpipe. Although there was certainly something to be said for savouring the first few inches, which Mandy did for a few long moments, bobbing her head up and down while noisily slurping the anal cream off of the toy, and occasionally looking up to her Mistress for approval.

She first got that approval of course in the form of more taunting and smirking, but by looking up she also got a hand stroking the back of her head. Then that grip was tightened so Mistress Rihanna could push the last few inches of her strap-on into Mandy's throat. Which of course was completely unnecessary, as Mandy would have dared herself, but Mandy had to admit, it did make the whole thing extra hard. Especially when for a few glorious seconds Mistress Rihanna began roughly fucking her throat to the point tears were coming out of Mandy's eyes, and then suddenly the cock was taken away from her and shoved back up Liz's butt. Which momentarily saddened her, although not for long, as soon she was given the privilege of being Mistress Rihanna's ATM whore again.

Liz cried out in disappointment every time that big dildo was removed from her ass. Mostly for the disruption of her pleasure, but also every time the cock was reinserted into her inexperienced rectum it stretched out again, causing momentarily pain and discomfort. Which was certainly nothing she couldn't handle, but that combined with the few long minutes being untouched meant that she came down from her high, which was only more torturous the more time Mistress Rihanna spent fucking her big ass in between the ATM. And the worst part? Liz wasn't even getting any of the ass to mouth. No, Mandy got every drop, while Liz just had to settle for standing there with her ass hole gaping.

Really the only saving grace for her was that this was pleasing her Mistress Rihanna, and even then the dominant black woman was barely paying attention to her as she was so busy playing with her favourite. She didn't even punish Liz when the other girl cautiously reached down between her legs and started rubbing her pussy, cautiously at first, but then with increasing eagerness when she wasn't discouraged. Especially whenever Mistress Rihanna was fucking her fat ass. Although that only made things more frustrating, as she got closer and closer to cumming, so close she could taste it, only to be denied at last possible second. And she knew if she was going to cum at all, time was running out for her.

Taking a risk Liz pleaded next time Mistress Rihanna was buried in her butt, "Please, oh please Mistress Rihanna, make me cum! I want to cum sooooooo bad, mmmmmm, fuck me! Pound my big fat ass hard and deep, mmmmmmm, and make my cheeks jiggle for you. Oh yesssssss, mmmmmm, please my Mistress, make my big booty bounce for you as you make me cum!"

"Make you cum? Ha!" Rihanna laughed, "Bitch please, I'm not wasting the kind of energy on your whore ass. I'm just getting started pounding white booty. But I tell you what, you make yourself cum in the next two minutes, only to taste some of your ass before I moved to Molly. Oh yeah, just like that, mmmmmmm, bounce that butt back at me and make yourself cum, you shameless little anal slut! Oh fuck yes!"

As soon as she had permission Liz started examining herself back and forth. Annoyingly Mistress Rihanna when suddenly very still, but as she held that position for just a little longer it would be more than enough. The question was, could Liz get this done in just two minutes? Maybe if she gave it her all, like pushing first two, then a third finger inside herself while pressing her face against the wall so she could use her other hand to frantically rubbed her clit? Yes, that was a good start, and as soon as she started doing it Liz cried out joyfully. But she needed something to push her over the edge, and luckily she had a good idea. Namely imagining her former co-stars Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande were right here beside her, their asses opening gaped from also being used by Mistress Rihanna, and they were giving her words of support.

"One minute left bitch." Rihanna taunted, helping out her white bitch by smacking her ass hard.

That wasn't quite what Liz had in mind, but imagining there were two other tops behind her friends who all three former Nickelodeon stars were getting their young ass holes brutally pounded by dominant women at the same time. Or better yet, maybe Ariana was in between her legs. Oh yes, that girl truly had a heavenly mouth, and absolutely no one had done a better job at eating her pussy. And Victoria's heavenly little booty could be right in her face, either freshly gaped as result of Mistress Rihanna's attention, or Liz was getting her friend ready so that she could be next to feel Mistress Rihanna's cock up her butt. Particular that last fantasy brought her right up to the edge, but unfortunately that was the moment the dildo was pulled out of her ass, and her hands were slapped away.

"And stop!" Rihanna yelled loudly before slapping those hands away, and then mocking when her white bitch literally wept with frustration, "Awww, what's the matter? Did someone fail to cum? Well to bad bitch! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, and let this be a lesson to you other hos. I mean what I say. Now spread your cheeks for me Molly. Mmmmm yes, it's time for me to take your little ass."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Molly said submissively, doing as she was told.

"Good girl." Rihanna smirked, "Oh, and open your mouth."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Molly repeated, before keeping her mouth open.

Rihanna tried the same tick she had with Liz of that of grabbing hold of the butt-plug and pulling it in and out a few times, but when she only received whimpers of frustration she took a chance and replace the plug with her cock. Sure enough the dick slid more easily inside than it had with Liz's inexperienced butt hole, and Molly even cried out in pure pleasure. Which was pretty much rocksolid prove that despite being the same age Molly Quinn was a much bigger shameless anal whore than Liz Gillies. Molly then continued proving that was the case as she moaned like the shameless anal whore she was as her little ass continue to be stuffed by that big strap-on cock.

This just proved how much difference having a dominant black woman in a white girl's life could make. After all, Molly had been lucky enough to be cast on Castle with Tamala Jones as a co-star. Admittedly Rihanna had never met the woman, but apparently they were of the same mind about white girls, because from what she heard Tamala had popped this little cutie's ass cherry as soon as she turned 18, and had been relentlessly pounding this ass ever since. And that she even let her other bitch on that show, Stana Katic, regularly butt fuck the redhead too, meaning that Molly had spent years getting relentlessly spit roasted and even double ass fucked by the older and more dominant women on the show she was most known for. And oh, was it ever showing now.

Not only did that big black dildo slide through Molly's back passage like a hot knife through butter, but the little butt slut moaned, whimpered and cried out in pure pleasure the entire time. It was the same story when Rihanna started pumping her hips back and forth, officially starting to sodomise the cute little redhead. Of course that came after savouring the moment for a few long seconds, but it certainly wasn't enough to justify Molly reacting so favourably. And of course, she greedily sucked the ass cream off of the butt-plug, and then even took the risk of spitting out the plug and then starting begging for more without being given permission too.

"More Black Mistress, mmmmmm, fuck me!" Molly pleaded, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fuck my slutty little white ass harder! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, pound it as hard as you can. Pound it with your big black cock!"

"That's more like it." Rihanna chuckled after a brief pause, turning to Liz and taunting her, "You see bitch? That's how you should act."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, sorry Mistress Rihanna." Liz whimpered.

"It's okay, mark my words, you'll learn." Rihanna taunted, before turning her attention back to Molly, "And as for you... you'll get your chance. For now, just shut up and let me enjoy your ass."

Initially the little white slut opened her mouth automatically to reply 'yes Mistress', but then she thought better of it and just concentrated on what she was born for, namely being a fuck hole for a superior woman. Which again, she did a wonderful job that, spreading her cheeks the entire time so that Rihanna got the best possible look of her big black dick pumping in and out of that forbidden hole. More importantly for that moment Mandy was getting the perfect view of that dildo, now completely covered in butt cream, sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. Hell, the birthday bitch looked like she was practically drooling, which was almost as satisfying to watch as the ass fucking itself. Of course at least for the next few minutes Rihanna was concentrating on fucking that ass, before she gave Mandy Moore another birthday treat.

Mandy was unfamiliar with Molly, having never met the girl even in passing, or watched Castle, but she'd be tempted to do the latter if only to be reminded of watching her Black Mistress's cock pumping in and out of the tiny redhead's little ass. And how much she loved it. Oh yes, Molly Quinn was clearly a girl after her own heart, and Mandy was happy that Mistress Rihanna had another well-trained fuck toy at her disposal. Not that it stopped her from being jealous of the other girl. No, the entire time her greedy butt hole quivered around the plug stretching it open, and her mouth craved the perverted taste of ass, to the point where she was going crazy by the time she finally got what she so desperately wanted.

Abruptly pulling out of Molly's ass Rihanna pressed her strap-on against Mandy's lips and ordered, "Suck it! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, suck that tasty little redheaded ass all over my dick! Oh fuck yeah, suck it good."

There was no doubt that Mistress Rihanna said more, probably a lot more, but Mandy just couldn't wait to obey, and once her lips wrapped around that dick and she was tasting the deepest part of Molly's butt she just couldn't concentrate on anything else. Luckily she wasn't punished for her impatience. At least not initially. Hopefully down the line Mistress Rihanna would use this as an excuse to give her a spanking or something equally as fun, but for now she seemed content to smirk down at her ass to mouth slut as Mandy greedily slurped the head of the dildo clean and then started bobbing her head up and down on it, taking an additional inch with every bob of her head.

Knowing she wouldn't have long to savour the taste of ass Mandy was soon pushing that dick down her throat, her eyelids fluttering with joy as she made herslft so violently choking gag order to show her devotion to ATM. And more importantly, Mistress Rihanna. Oh yes, Mandy was solidifying herself as Mistress Rihanna's shameless deep throating whore who was addicted to the taste of girl butt. And oh, Molly truly had one yummy little backside which Mandy hoped she would get a taste again, and again, and again. Both tonight, and ideally in the future. Perhaps if she asked Mistress Rihanna nicely enough? Or suggested to her that she and Molly could put on a show for the superior woman. Maybe some of her friends too.

As nice as it was to daydream about such wonderful things Mandy was awoken from it by the cock being pulled out of her mouth without her getting every drop, making her whimper pathetically. Thankfully it went straight up Molly's butt for re-flavouring, but as a little punishment for being distracted Mandy was forced to watch Mistress Rihanna sodomising another girl for a few long minutes before she finally got the chance to go ass to mouth again. Refusing to let herself get distracted again Mandy practically shoved the whole thing down her throat on the first try, and as much of a struggle it was just to breathe it did allow her to get every drop of anal juice that time. Which of course delighted Mistress Rihanna, who chuckled wickedly and provided a little more commentary.

"Yeahhhhhhh, that's what I like to see. An ass cream loving white girl going the extra mile to clean the strap-on cock of her Black Mistress." Rihanna smirked, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, deep throat that dick you whore! Get every single drop of little Molly's butt juice. Mmmmmm fuck, that's good. That's a good girl. Here, let me reward you by getting some more for you."

Molly cried out joyfully every time Mistress Rihanna rammed her cock up her ass, and this time was no exception. Just as it was for the whimpers, gasps and moans of pleasure as the redhead's rectum was quickly filled up with black dick again, which then pumped in and out of her butt, causing the same reaction. She wasn't sure if Mistress Rihanna had been speaking to Mistress Tamala or Mistress Stana, or even Mistress Beyonce about just how well used her whore ass was, or Mistress Rihanna could tell just by looking at her she was a well-trained ass whore, but Molly was so glad she was being treated as what she was. Which she was hoping to prove even further by cumming without touching herself. She almost did a few times without any additional stimulation, but even she needs a little something extra than just a few thrusts.

So after Mistress Rihanna had made Mandy go ass to mouth Molly spat the thoroughly cleaned plug out of her mouth and begged, "Please Mistress Rihanna, fuck me harder. Pound my little white ass with your big black cock and use it like the fuck hole it is! Please? I want to cum soooooo bad, mmmmmm, and all I need is you to fuck me a little harder and longer and I can cum without touching myself. I swear."

"Really? Mmmmmm, I'd like to see that." Rihanna admitted with another grin, "Tell you what, you're on. But I still want you to do most of the work. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, gotta save my strength for my other white bitches. Yeahhhhhh, bounce that little lily white booty back at me! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, ride me like the shameless little anal whore you are!"

Gleefully obeying Molly started to thrust herself back and forth, quickly and easily overtaking Mistress Rihanna's thrusts even after they picked up speed until the tiny redhead was using every ounce of strength to brutalise her own butt hole on that big black cock. It still didn't compare to the rectum wrecking she was used to receiving from Mistress Tamala or Mistress Stana, especially when her Mistresses worked her over together, but it was still more than enough to bring her to the edge of climax. Despite her promise Molly's hands yearned to reach down between her legs to rub her cunt, which would definitely get the job done. But that was a privilege a disgrace to her gender like Molly Quinn didn't deserve, her training courtesy of Mistress Stana and particularly Mistress Tamala keeping her hands where they were the entire time.

Luckily she had something else to push her over the edge, namely the vivid memory of Mistress Tamala and Mistress Stana using her as their lesbian slut. Sandwiching her in between them so she was eating pussy or sucking cock, which in the latter's case was often flavoured with her ass cream, while the other fucked her, most frequently with a strap-on up the butt. Then of course, there were times Molly was treated to a DP, or better yet a double ass fucking, both of her wonderful owners tearing her back door and back passage open obscenely wide and deep, further solidifying her as an anal whore of the highest calibre. And better yet, making it easier for her to cum in amazing moments like this.

Sure enough that last memory of the latest time she was double butt fucked combined with the fact that she was frantically anally riding a dildo made Molly cum nice and hard, her cum literally squirting out of her cunt and onto the wall in front of her, making her the first to do so tonight. Meaning that she might just be the biggest ass whore here, the twisted thought making her grin widely and cum even harder. And Molly could totally cum like this multiple times if Mistress Rihanna would only stay inside her slutty little white ass, but sadly it was not to be. Mistress Rihanna had made it clear she had other plans, and sure enough she gradually slowed down and then pulled her dick completely out of Molly's needy little butt. Although Rihanna did reward Molly with a hard spanking to her sore ass, and a giggle, and even praise.

"See? That's exactly how all white girls should be." Rihanna chuckled with delight, before frowning at her previous hole of choice, who had the privilege of having her cock first, "Are you taking notes Liz?"

"Yes Black Mistress Rihanna, sorry Black Mistress." Liz whimpered pathetically.

"You better." Rihanna growled, before turning to the next contestants, "And now here we have the lovebirds. Hey, I got a great idea. Mmmmmm, take those plugs out of each other's butts and put them in your own mouths! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I want to see you both taste your girlfriend's ass while I'm fucking your ass."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Blake said quickly.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Leighton said right after, both girls then doing as they were told.

Rihanna chuckled wickedly, first at the obedience and then at the way these two white sluts moaned as they tasted each other's asses on those butt-plugs. Then she focused on the difficult decision of which one she was going to ass fuck first. They both had such beautiful butts, but if she waited long enough anyone would tighten up from being left alone. Leighton was a pure bottom, while Blake was a rare white girl who liked sodomising her own kind, especially her best friend's big, beautiful booty. Which would normally mean that Rihanna would choose the switch, but she actually wanted her to suffer when it came down to it as a reminder that she could top other white girls all she wanted, but she was still Mistress Rihanna's bitch.

So with a wicked grin Rihanna pressed the tip of her dick and ordered, "Blake, spread your girlfriend's butt cheeks for your Mistress."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Blake said quickly as she did as she was told.

Once those meaty cheeks were spread Rihanna rammed forward without an ounce of sympathy for this anal whore. Which was well founded, as Leighton cried out and whimpered in pure pleasure from the rough anal penetration, and the ass stuffing which followed it. Despite herself Rihanna couldn't prevent giving away how impressed she was by this, as it proved Leighton had been getting some might just as frequently as Molly, or at least close to it, and the little redhead had two Mistresses, one of them black. All Leighton had was a girlfriend who was obsessed with her big ass, that girlfriend grinning up at her Mistress with a smug expression Rihanna really didn't like.

Sadly Rihanna's attempts to punish Blake by quickly and roughly stuffing every inch of her strap-on up Leighton's ass proved fruitless, as again the anal whore whimpered, cried out and even moaned in pure pleasure. Which was even more the case when Rihanna officially started sodomising the ass slut. Oh yes, even when she gradually picked up her speed until she was ramming that whore hole almost as hard as when she had been pounding Molly's ass Leighton continued to let out sounds of pleasure, and Blake continued smirking smugly. That did finally change when Rihanna pushed Blake's hands away from Leighton's cheeks so she could feel those meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs, but it wasn't nearly enough for the pure top. Luckily she had another idea.

"Suck it!" Rihanna ordered, abruptly pulling her dick out of Leighton's ass and pressing it against Blake's lips, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, suck your little girlfriend's ass off of my big dick! Oooooooh yesssssss, that's it whore! Suck it good, mmmmmmm, that's so hot. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I love it when a little white ho like you sucks her girlfriend's butt off of my big black cock like the ATM whore she is! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhh, suck it. Mmmmmmm, I wanna see Serena van der Woodsen sucking Blair Waldorf's ass off my strap-on. Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmm, you gossip girls are such sluts! Yes you are, oh yessssssss!"

It was no surprise that Blake was quick to obey, because no matter what else she was Blake Lively was a shameless ass to mouth whore, who was addicted to the taste of particularly Leighton Meester's butt. Which was why she moaned again from tasting it, clearly savouring this from even deeper in that hot little white booty. Of course this would have been a treat, not a punishment, something that Rihanna was fully aware of. Which was why she barely let Blake have a few seconds bobbing her head up and down the dick before she shoved it back into Leighton's fat ass, causing the brunette to cry out loudly in pleasure again, while the blonde was left pouting in disappointment.

Mandy whimpered with disappointment when Blake got the chance to taste Leighton's ass on Mistress Rihanna's big dick. She knew she shouldn't be that selfish, but she just couldn't help it. She was addicted to the taste of girl butt, and she'd had the privilege of tasting Leighton's booty before so she knew just how scrumptious it was. Also, Blake got to taste that ass whenever she wanted, and had been tasting it for years thanks to a little show called gossip girl, which Mandy had dearly loved. And not just because it featured pretty men, and even prettier women, the latter of which all had asses which made her twisted little mouth water. Luckily for her Mandy she had a loving Mistress, who didn't let her go without for long.

"You're turn Mandy." Rihanna ordered when she suddenly pulled her cock out of Leighton's ass for a second time, and disappointed poor Blake by pressing that butt flavoured strap-on against Mandy's hungry mouth, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck this pretty little bitch's ass off my dick. Ooooooooh yessssssss, that's it! That's my good little ass to mouth whore! Mmmmmmm, suck that dick! Yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, suck Leighton's yummy little butt off that cock. Look at her Blake. Look at how much fun Mandy Moore is having tasting your girlfriend's booty on my big dick. Isn't that pretty? Don't you just love watching another white ho tasting your girl?"

Of course Mandy wasn't really paying attention to Mistress Rihanna's encouragement to her, and especially not the taunting of Blake, because she was consumed by her favourite thing in the world, the taste of girl butt. Oh yes, when there was an ass flavoured strap-on in her mouth Mandy's entire world melted away and nothing truly mattered but the taste that she craved above all others. Well, that and getting every drop of it. Yes, that was even more important than savouring the flavour, and unlike poor Blake she was actually given the chance to get every drop. Admittedly that was by shoving the dildo straight down her throat after just bobbing her head up and down it for a few seconds, but it got her what she wanted, and that's all that mattered.

To her delight she continued getting what she wanted for the next few minutes as Mistress Rihanna went back and forth between Leighton's yummy little ass and Mandy's hungry little mouth, the only difference being when Blake got a chance to go ass to mouth. Selfishly Mandy didn't like that, but she also had to acknowledge that she was being spoilt. Which was a side-effect of torturing Blake, but it was so good for her. Which led her to feel a little guilty about what Blake was going through, but the gossip girls would be going home with each other, at which point Blake get as much of Leighton's ass as she wanted. And vice versa. Oh how Mandy was looking forward to tasting Blake's ass, and was confident it was only moments away.

Remembering the last time she had tasted it put a smile on Mandy's face. She had met the gossip girls at some kind of teen awards show, and she got invited back to their hotel room for a night of fun, which had began with her going back and forth between their asses for about an hour. After those lengthy rim jobs Blake had strapped on a cock and relentlessly sodomised both Mandy and Leighton, letting them taste their own each other's butts before giving them several spectacular anally induced orgasms. Which was maybe why Blake was being punished now. Or maybe Mistress Rihanna just wanted to re-establish her dominance. Either way, it wasn't long before Blake got the butt fucking she deserved, and Mandy along with her.

"Okay bitches, swap over!" Rihanna ordered gleefully, before clarifying, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, bend over Blake, and Leighton, you spread your girlfriend's cheeks for me."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Blake obeyed hesitantly.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Leighton obeyed without hesitation.

Rihanna savoured Blake's hesitance like a fine wine, although not as much as when the alleged top cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was anally penetrated. Oh yes, the dominant black woman shoved the first few inches of her strap-on into her white bitch's butt hole, and the little anal whore clearly enjoyed it. Although the important difference between Blake and the other anal whore Rihanna had sodomised so far was that it was clear she was out of practice taking it up the ass, which was no doubt a result of her spending too much time fucking Leighton's fat ass. So Rihanna was going to go slow not just for her benefit, but for that of the former gossip girl star.

Just before she did that Rihanna allowed herself to imagine these two little white girls having anal sex with each other. Well, it wasn't so much as imagining as it was remembering, as Rihanna had forced them to put on a little show for her amusement. She had actually been impressed with Blake's skills as a top, especially for a white girl. And they both look so good, 'Serena van der Woodsen' pounding the fat ass of her best friend 'Blair Waldorf' hard and deep like something out of a very twisted gossip girl fan fiction. Which was why was so important for Rihanna to keep reminding Blake of her proper place, so she didn't forget she was Rihanna's anal loving little white bitch.

So with that in mind Rihanna began slowly pushing forwards, stuffing inch after inch of big black dick up Blake's ass. And to her credit, the white bitch didn't complain. No, she whimpered, cried and gasped as her rectum was filled with dildo, but there was definitely an undertone of pleasure to it which made it very clear that at least for now Blake was remembering the simple truth all white girls were made to take it up the ass for superior black women. Something they both savoured, especially when Rihanna's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that cock was buried in Blake's butt, and about a minute later when Rihanna started pumping in and out of that forbidden hole, officially beginning to sodomise the other gossip girl.

As usual she got the best possible look of that thanks to Mandy spreading those cheeks nice and wide. Also like usual Rihanna was only aware of Mandy looking back and forth between Blake's butt hole stretching widely around the strap-on pumping in and out of it and then up to her Mistress was silently plead to be allowed to taste it. It was a look which Rihanna could never resist for long, but in this case she resisted for an impressively long time, all in the name of reminding Blake of her place. Also she may have got carried away, as this ass was just so good. Of course she had no intention of making Blake cum yet, so when Rihanna became dully aware that the gossip girl was getting close she reluctantly and suddenly pulled her dick out of the bitch hole and pressed it against Mandy's mouth.

"Suck it bitch!" Rihanna ordered, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck Blake's butt off my cock! Fucking suck it! Oh fuck yeah!"

Leighton whimpered as she watched Mandy getting rewarded with the first taste of Blake's butt. She could kind of understand Mistress Rihanna wanting to punish Blake and put in her place for daring to be a white girl who topped other white girls, but why should Leighton suffer? That was the deepest part of her girlfriend's ass Mandy now sucking off of Mistress Rihanna's big black cock, which at the best time was a rare treat for Leighton, so why shouldn't she be the first to get it? Hell, why should she have to share it all? For that matter, why did her poor neglected butt have to share with not only all these women, but now Blake too? At least Liz and Molly got that big beautiful dick all to themselves for a little while, while Leighton hadn't even been given the chance to cum.

Of course all complaints were forgotten once the nice big dick was in her mouth. She not only had to wait for it to be re-flavouring, but had to watch Mandy continue getting the privilege the majority of the time, it was almost worth it for the precious moment that Leighton would get the honour and the privilege of wrapping her lips around Mistress Rihanna's shaft and tasting the deepest part of her girlfriend's butt. True, ever since agon together Leighton had spent plenty of time with her face buried in Blake's booty, but it just wasn't the same as tasting the deepest part of it on another woman's strap-on dick. Especially when that woman was an Alpha female like Mistress Rihanna, Leighton silently thanking her while she bobbed her head up and down on her dick.

However she was barely able to get that dick down her throat before was returned to Blake's booty, and again Mandy got most of the ATM fun after that. It was the kind of disrespectful treatment Leighton would have never taken from anyone before, but God help her, ever since she had become the submissive whore for black women there was nothing she wouldn't do to please them. Or Blake for that matter. Oh yes, Leighton truly was the most submissive slut ever, because she wasn't just a total bottom for studs like Mistress Rihanna, but she would allow another bottom to top her. Hell, she'd let Mandy top her, if Mandy could ever muster an ounce of dominance. Which wasn't likely, but focusing on that ultimately helped Leighton cum.

It took a lot longer than she thought it would, but when it came it was as amazing as ever, and more than made up for everything she had just suffered through. In fact all that suffering had just made sure that her inevitable climax was that much more satisfying. That, and she could still taste Blake's ass on her tongue, Mistress Rihanna finally having given her a few more turns going ass to mouth just before giving her the kind of orgasm she always craved. Better yet, just before that Mistress Rihanna randomly switched back to fucking Leighton's ass, and then stuffing her cock into Blake's mouth, making sure that both gossip girls would be able to taste each others' asses as they came.

Blake's favourite thing in the whole world was fucking Leighton, especially slamming that big juicy ass of hers, however a close second was getting her own butt pounded hard and deep by a total top like Mistress Rihanna. So what Mistress Rihanna seemed to misinterpret as reluctance was simply nervousness, as it had been a while since her most private hole had been used as a fuck hole by an Alpha female. But Mistress Rihanna was a total butt buster, who effortlessly and skilfully caused her rectum to relax and accept it was hers to use. Which was why she was disappointed when without a word Mistress Rihanna pulled Leighton up by her hair, pushed her face first against the wall, and then switched between their butt holes. Although Blake welcomed it after she was then given a treat for it.

"Suck my dick slut!" Rihanna snapped at Blake, even as she continued fucking Leighton's ass, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, get down on your knees and taste your girlfriend's ass again like the whore you are!"

Okay, maybe Blake was annoyed by the constant verbal abuse, but that was just because Mistress Rihanna talk too much when she should have been using her energy to fuck them. Of course Blake wasn't going to point that out, not when it could lose for the privilege of tasting Leighton's butt, so she quickly dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around dick as soon as Mistress Rihanna pulled it out of Leighton's butt. She then closed her eyes and moaned shamelessly, the favour of girl butt causing her to forget all about Mistress Rihanna's words and just concentrate on this treat. Or at least she did for as long as it lasted, because soon Mistress Rihanna went back to defiling Leighton's booty, and which point Blake realise just how needy her girlfriend was.

Those whimpers broke her heart, and encourage her to beg, "Please Mistress Rihanna, make my girlfriend cum on your big hard cock. Make her cum harder than I ever could."

Which fuelled Mistress Rihanna to do just that, albeit after ordering her with a wicked glint in her eye, "Yeahhhhhhh, cum for me bitch! Cum harder than your girlfriend could ever make you! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, Blake, ooooooh, get up here and hold your girlfriend's hands. I want to stare lovingly into each other's eyes as I make her cum, and then make you cum, from pounding your slutty little white asses! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh!"

Eager to oblige Blake bounced up and then entwined a hand with one of Leighton's, the two girls staring lovingly into each other's eyes as Mistress Rihanna slowly increase the pace until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was echoing throughout the room. Which made it really hard for Blake not to look downwards, because she knew that Leighton's butt cheeks would be jiggling like a big bowl of jelly right now, something she always love to see, and especially feel, when she was sodomising her girlfriend. But it was totally worth it to see that wonderful moment Leighton went crashing over the edge of a powerful climax, looking so beautiful in that moment Blake almost wished she could give her upcoming orgasm to Leighton. Almost.

It was very tempting, but Blake's body just wouldn't let her do it, as she needed an orgasm so bad right now it felt like she was drowning. Thankfully she got it moments later, as way too soon Mistress Rihanna pulled her dick out of Leighton's ass and this time shoved it straight up Blake's butt. Admittedly it took a few long moments for Blake to adjust to this, but once the rhythm got going she also got the treat of cumming like a bitch with a cock in her ass. Which for Blake was a rare treat, given her girl was a total bottom. Sadly it wasn't a rare treat she was able to savour. Hell, she barely got a chance to finish her orgasm before the cock was unceremoniously pulled out her back door and given to Mandy to clean again.

"You know what to do bitch." Rihanna stated.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Mandy eagerly replied, before wrapping her lips around that cock again moaning happily she tasted the combination of those asses.

Which in turn caused Rihanna to smirk, and then order, "Minka, mmmmmm, spread your cheeks and beg to get butt fucked, while your girlfriend is cleaning my cock and getting a nice and ready for your whore ass!"

Minka quickly obeyed, telling her Mistress exactly what she wanted to hear, "Oh please, please Mistress Rihanna, fuck my ass. Fuck my nasty little whore ass! Butt fuck right in front of Mandy and show her that I'm just like her, and all your other bitches. Oh yeah, show her a nasty little anal slut for your big black cock. That she such a pathetic ass whore that she allows herself to be anally violated by another butt slut. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, my little girlfriend is nothing but a bitch's bitch, making her the most pathetic anal whore in this room, and maybe in the entire world. Which is pretty clear that by the way she is sucking that butt cream off your dick without an ounce of shame. But please Mistress Rihanna, allow me to show her that I'm almost just as bad. Please? Oh yes, AH MISTRESS RIHANNA!"

Rihanna always loved to hear a white bitch beg for her, but she wanted to go the extra mile with Minka, who was that rare white girl who could not only be a top before she she knew the joy of submitting to a superior black woman, but afterwards as well. Honestly it was rather infuriating, given that in the past Rihanna had devoted an entire long weekend to completely wrecking Minka's ass while Mandy spent the whole time watching and going ass to mouth. Okay, so Rihanna had been able to resist sodomising Mandy a few times, but that should only helped break Minka once and for all. But no, Minka had not only survived but seemingly loved every second of it, and this night would almost probably be no exception, although it wouldn't be easy on her.

The first part of that was leaving Minka to beg for quite a while, although admittedly that was partly so Mandy could deep throat that big black cock and get every drop of butt cream from it. But it was also to try and humiliate Minka, and lull her into a full sense of security. Rihanna then abruptly grabbed onto the handle of Minka's butt-plug, yanked it out and immediately replaced it with her big dick, slamming the first few inches into her rival's tight little white butt. Without anything in her mouth at the time Minka then cried out loudly in mostly pain, and she cried out Rihanna's name as an added bonus. Better yet she used Rihanna's proper title, and didn't offer a word of complaint, even when more of that dildo was forced into her forbidden hole.

When about half of the toy was buried in her butt Minka whimpered, "Mistress Rihanna... oh fuck yes, stuff my ass. Mmmmmm, stuff my tight little white ass with your big black dick. Oh fuck me!"

Which caused Rihanna to smirk wickedly, and admitted to herself she was impressed. She had butt fucked plenty of so-called tops in the past, and normally they got really defensive at this point, and struggled to hide the distain for being forced to taste their own medicine. But not Minka Kelly. No, even when she was obviously feeling more pain than pleasure she took it like a good little bitch. There was pleasure though, and Rihanna was tempted to reward her by slowing down and letting her enjoy this a little more. But no, she had to send a message to Mandy, and she couldn't be so easy to placate. Besides, there was another reward which would be more fun to give her.

"Shut up and suck this!" Rihanna ordered after a few long seconds of begging, finally shoving the butt-plug which had just been in Minka's ass into her mouth.

Unsurprisingly given her other reactions Minka moaned gratefully for this reward and immediately started sucking loudly on the toy, making it clear she was getting every drop of her anal cream and loving it. Which of course in turn made Rihanna love this even more, the black top unable to stop herself from smirking with delight as she continued stuffing the ass of the white top, while that white top thoroughly humiliated herself. Then when that ass was fully stuffed Rihanna moved on to perhaps her favourite part, officially starting the butt fucking. Oh yes, she pumped her big black dick in and out of the tiny white ass hole, that beautiful sight on perfect display for her as Minka continued spreading her cheeks. And better yet, it was on perfect display for Mandy, Rihanna occasionally sparing that bitch a look and enjoying the expression on her face.

Mandy salivated as she watched Mistress Rihanna's big black dick pumping in and out of Minka's butt hole. She adored watching other girls getting sodomised, especially when she was all but guaranteed to taste that ass on a cock after that top was done using it, but this just wasn't any other girl. This was Minka Kelly, the girl had been Mandy's best friend for years, and now was so much more. Oh yes, Mistress Rihanna had been mocking her about being in love with Minka for years, and she had been 100% right, the two long time friends finally admitting their feelings for each other and becoming girlfriends. Then Minka completely wrecked her slutty little ass, making Mandy love her even more.

This also made Mandy love her even more, as it proved they were perfect for each other. That Minka was willing to submit to a dominant black woman, to share the joy of all things anal, and maybe especially ass to mouth, was more than Mandy had ever realistically hoped to find in a girlfriend. And yet, here she was, moments away from tasting Minka's ass on a dick. Moments away from tasting her girlfriend's ass on a dick! Oh God, Mandy prided herself on being a good bitch, but she didn't know how much longer she could wait for that treat. In fact, the second her Mistress pulled out of Minka's butt hole Mandy wrapped her lips around it, barely listening to the wonderful words of encouragement this earned her.

"Suck my dick bitch!" Rihanna demanded, then chuckled at Mandy's eagerness as she was barely able to get out that word before her pet obeyed. Which did make her consider punishing Mandy from her impatience, but she wasn't in the mood to end this anal fun, and more importantly the ATM fun, so she just continued to encourage, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it. Suck your girlfriend's bitch ass off of my cock. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, so eager, huh? Soooooooo fucking eager to taste your precious Minka's slutty little ass on that fucking strap-on! Oooooooooh, I love it! Go on bitch, take it deep! Yeah, deep down your throat so you can get every drop of your precious girlfriend Minka's slutty little booty!"

For a few long seconds Mandy was mostly focused on tasting the deepest part of Minka's butt on Mistress Rihanna's big dick, her eyelids fluttering closed so she could savour it. Then of course her ears picked up and her eyes went wide and the 'suggestion' that she deep throat the dildo and get every drop of Minka's anal cream, because she wanted that more than she wanted oxygen right now. Of course, she was a long way off from that, as she only had the first few inches in her mouth, so she better get to work fast before Mistress Rihanna got bored with her mouth and returned the dick to Minka's ass. Or worse, gave one of her other bitches the privilege of going as to mouth for her.

So she began bobbing her head up and down, taking more each time and noisily sucking all the yummy ass cream off of the dick, which was literally pure heaven for Mandy. True, it got more difficult when the dildo entered her throat, but she was a well-trained cock sucker, and was able to relax enough to eventually take every inch of that cock. Of course, as soon as she had cleaned every drop of that butt juice Mistress Rihanna was yanking the strap-on out of her mouth and shoving it back up Minka's ass, but that was more than okay with Mandy, because again, she got to watch her girlfriend getting ass fucked. More importantly, she was soon be given the honour of going ass to mouth for her Mistress again, the superior woman going back and forth between those holes for quite a while, and Mandy loving every minute of it.

Liz Gillies was literally crying with need. Everything that her Black Mistress was doing was driving her crazy, which was torturous because she was forbidden to touch herself, and it seemed her only hope was that Mistress Rihanna wouldn't forbid her from fucking herself like crazy once they were done. Which wouldn't be as satisfying, but at this point Liz was desperate. Or maybe she would find some other top willing to destroy her fat butt. Maybe even Minka? She'd heard that Minka regularly butt fucked Mandy, and Liz almost felt as submissive as Mandy was right now, and she would happily bottom for anyone if it meant cumming. Luckily for her, not only was that made a reality, but she didn't actually have to wait for it.

"Mistress Rihanna, I wanna cum! Please make me cum! But don't forget about poor Liz." Minka cried out, looking back over her shoulder at the more dominant woman as she asked, "Let me fist her for you. Mmmmmm yesssssss, let me shove my fist up Liz Gillies's fat ass while you butt fuck me. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, prove just how submissive Liz is to you by giving one of your other bitches the privilege of fucking her, while your taking what's rightfully yours."

Rihanna knew that Minka was trying to manipulate her, but she couldn't help being impressed, both with this so-called top, and with Liz for managing to stay silent. So, Rihanna couldn't help teasing her bitches, "Oh really? That's nice of you. Mmmmmm, real nice. Of course, I could just fuck Liz to orgasm instead of you. What would you think about that?"

"Whatever you want Mistress Rihanna." Minka quickly replied, adding with another long moan, "We're yours to fuck however you want."

"God damn right you are." Rihanna smirked, pretending to think about it for a few long seconds, before turning to Liz, "What about you, huh? You'd be happy with letting another white bitch fuck your big ho ass?"

"YES! Oh please, pleassssssseeeeee let Minka fuck me!" Liz quickly pleaded, "I'll let anyone fuck my ass as long as I can cum."

"Damn, what a shameless whore?" Rihanna laughed, "I love it. Go on then, move down the end of the queue and let Minka have that slutty little bitch hole of yours. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it, mmmmmm, give up your bitch ass to another white bitch! That's so cute. I love watching white girls trying to top each other, oooooooooh yesssssssss, especially when I'm putting them both in their place. Yes, take it whores, take it!"

Of course Liz was quick to obey, nearly falling over as she tried to run on shaky and tired legs over to the other side of the line of women and get into position. Thankfully as soon as she did Minka wasted no time beginning to play with her ass. Probably because Minka was just as eager to cum as Liz was, and Liz did feel little guilty because while Mistress Rihanna continued going back and forth between Minka's butt and Mandy's mouth she got continuous attention for a few glorious minutes. Admittedly that didn't mean immediately cumming, but the promise of it was enough to satisfy her momentarily. Especially as it just felt so damn good for her needy little butt hole to get some attention again.

That butt hole was still gaping open from what Mistress Rihanna had done to it, so Minka could have easily just shoved her whole fist up Liz's ass straightaway. Instead she rubbed the palm and then the back of her hand against Liz's extremely wet pussy for lube and then shoved two fingers straight into that open bitch hole. Which wasn't much considering, but they were quickly joined by two other fingers, meaning Liz's initial whimpers of need turned into a moan of satisfaction. She then cried out joyfully as the thumb joined in, and then Minka was slowly pushing her knuckles past that stretched out anal ring. As that involves stretching her even more it took a few long seconds to get that fist up her ass, but it was so worth it for the pleasure she then received.

Even the extra stretching felt kind of good, and then the former child star had another girl's entire fist in her ass, that fact alone almost making her cum. Especially as Liz was imagining that it was Mistress Rihanna, or another dominant black woman doing this to her. Although that turned out to be unnecessary, as Minka quickly proved herself to be quite the ass fucker herself, which was a pleasant surprise. Liz hadn't been butt fucked by another white girl before, and this wonderful experience made her want to do it again, especially with Minka, who made her cum so wonderfully hard. Then again, and then again, and then again, Liz being rewarded tenfold for having to wait for her pleasure, as she and Minka got the lion share of orgasms so far.

Minka knew if she was going to be given the privilege of cumming she would have to beg for it like the rest, and after all watching just about everybody else receive one it was also hard for her not to beg sooner. However she knew that Mistress Rihanna was determined to make an example out of her, and if she did beg to soon she would just be punished for it. Maybe not allowed to cum at all. Or gently ass fucked to the point of madness. No, better to carefully time her begging. Besides, she loved watching Mandy tasting her butt on a cock, and wanted her girlfriend to be able to enjoy that for as long as possible. And there was even something to be said for being teased with this kind of gentle ass fucking. Which was easier to handle once she had Liz's fat ass to play with.

Which gave Minka an idea, "Mistress Rihanna? Mmmmmm, can I please have permission to make Liz cum? Ideally while you're making me cum? Please?"

"Really?" Rihanna chuckled, "Is that the best you can do?"

Taking the hint Minka pleaded, "Please Mistress Rihanna, please may I have the privilege of making Liz Gillies cum like the nasty little anal dyke bitch she is, while you do the same to me? Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk, we're just a pair of lesbian white bitches, desperate for a black goddess to anally dominate us. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, to use us like the fuck holes we are. Oh please Mistress Rihanna, ooooooooh shit, destroy my ass hole while I wreck Liz's fat butt for you. More than you already have! Yessssssss, please let me ruin this Nickelodeon bitch's butt hole with my whole fist, mmmmmm, in your name, while you use your big black beautiful cock to turn my bitch hole into the Grand Fucking Canyon! Mmmmmmm, while my precious Mandy watches you dominate her girlfriend like no one else can."

"That's more like it..." Rihanna smirked, before turning her attention to Liz, "How about you Nickelodeon bitch? Just how bad do you want it?"

"Soooooooo bad Mistress Rihanna!" Liz quickly and desperately replied, "I want it. NO! I NEED IT! PLEASE MISTRESS RIHANNA, WRECK MY ASS AND USE ANOTHER WHITE BITCH TO DO IT! TEAR OPEN MY BITCH HOLE! I NEED IT RUINED! PLEASE? OH PLEASE, PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! DESTROY IT! OHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, JUST FUCK ME! I NEED IT! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, I NEED IT SOOOOOOOOOOO BAD! PLEASE MISTRESS RIHANNA... MINKA, MMMMMMMM, FUCK MY BITCH BUTT AND MAKE ME CUM!"

"Sounds like Liz needs it more..." Rihanna said thoughtfully, before graciously ordering, "So do it. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, make her cum Minka, and maybe I'll make you cum like the little bitch you are."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka quickly replied, then did as she was told.

Of course it wasn't hard to make Liz cum, not with all the build-up Mistress Rihanna and provided the poor bitch. It probably wasn't necessary, but Minka had given some build-up of her own, slowly introducing her fist into Liz's fat butt and then beginning to slowly move it inside her. Once she had the permission she had been waiting for Minka then started picking up the pace, until she was pulling right out into her knuckles were stretching Liz's ass hole again, and then pushing as deep into that bottom's bottom as she could, seemingly going deeper each time. Not that it mattered, as before she even got to that stage Liz was cumming for her, but she could tell just how needy and slutty this girl was, so she continued gleefully fisting her ass, determined not to stop until she was told to do so, especially as this was increasing her own pleasure.

Thankfully not only did Mistress Rihanna not order her to stop but she increased her own pace, and stopped pausing to make Mandy go ass to mouth, easily bringing Minka to the edge of orgasm. Which was torturously distracting, but Minka skilfully pushed through it to make Liz cum, and then was immediately rewarded with a climax of her own. No more begging and no more teasing, just a delicious mixture of dominance and submission as she anally fisted one girl to orgasm while cumming over and over again herself from being fucked up the butt, which was a heaven Minka never wanted to end. Sadly it did, although she liked the results.

"Mandy, clean your girlfriend's cock one last time, then you may have the privilege of bending over for me." Rihanna ordered, before turning her attention to Minka, who continued anally fisting Liz. For a few long seconds Rihanna enjoyed looking back and forth between that show, and then Mandy greedily cleaning her cock, and she smacked Minka's ass and ordered, "As for you, mmmmmm, feed Liz her bitch ass! Oh yeah, she's cum enough, now it's time for her to taste herself."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka quickly repeated her earlier words, and again did as she was told.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Liz quickly said more or less at the same time, also doing as she was told.

Admittedly Minka was a little reluctant to pull her fist out of it's new home, and from little cry that she let out Liz was clearly disappointed to lose the thing that had been wonderfully filling her slutty ass, but they both welcomed Minka's hand being bought up to Liz's mouth. Oh yes, Minka loved watching a submissive little bitch go ass to mouth, and Liz very clearly enjoyed the taste of her own butt, licking all over the back and palm of that hand, before taking a finger in turn into her mouth and sucking them clean. Which Minka also enjoyed feeling, and watching, but she couldn't help watching her girlfriend deep throat their Mistress's dick, or the way that once it was clean, Mandy got onto the bed and spread her cheeks. At which point her hand was clean, which was good, because Minka was very much going to enjoy the show.

"Please fuck me Mistress Rihanna!" Mandy pleaded, as soon as she was in position, "Please? You fucked the rest, now fuck me! Oh please, please fuck my ass! Tear it and wreck my butt! Please? Oh please, oh yes! Oh yes! Oh Mistress Rihanna! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Mmmmmmm, oh Mistress Rihanna, fuck me!"

Rihanna smirked as she got on the bed behind Mandy, grabbed hold of the last butt-plug that was keeping a hole nice and stretch for her, and then almost immediately pulled it out and replaced it with her big dick. Mandy's butt hole was forced to stretch wider than before to take the first few inches of that strap-on, which would have made most women whimper and cry in pain, but not Mandy Moore. No, the once sweet and innocent popstar cried out in pure joy as she was anally violated for the first time tonight. She even moaned. Moaned in fucking pleasure from getting her ass violated. Which of course made Rihanna smirk even more, and chuckle sadistically.

Further proving what a twisted but well-trained anal whore she was Mandy then whimpered with clear disappointment when after an initially hard thrust Rihanna started slowly pushing inch after inch of that big dick into her butt. They both knew it was the best thing for Mandy's back hole and back passage, but they also both knew that Mandy didn't care. Or more accurately, she loved it when her slutty butt hole was brutalised right from the start. It was one of the things Rihanna loved most about her, and why she was perhaps her favourite anal loving white bitch. Which was really saying something, because Rihanna had ass fucked a lot of hot white bitches, but Mandy Moore was truly in a league of her own when it came to all things anal.

There had been times when she had been at some award show or party and just been desperate for an easy fuck and she found Mandy, and all Rihanna would have to do was whisper into her ear that she wanted Mandy's fat ass and about five minutes later the pathetic anal whore would be bent over with Rihanna's big black dick up her lily white ass. At times like that Rihanna might get the entire length of her strap-on up Mandy's bitch ass in a few hard thrusts, but even then she preferred to take the risk of taking her time. Now she had all the time in the world, so she savoured every single second of stuffing that beautiful booty, regardless of how much Mandy whimpered with the disappointment. Hell, those whimpers only added to Rihanna's enjoyment.

Unfortunately, there was another reason for going slowly, namely that Rihanna was pretty exhausted from ass fucking all the other white bitches in this room. Of course that was inevitable given the task that she had set for herself, but Rihanna had a plan to give herself a break without making it too obvious, and without losing an ounce of her dominance. Which she put into motion as soon as her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that every inch of her dick was buried within Mandy's rectum. Well, she may have taken a few long seconds to savour the moment, but then she rolled onto her back, pulling Mandy along with her. This caused Mandy yelp and surprise, although the grin she gave over her shoulder said she knew where this was going, and didn't need to be ordered to do it.

Not that it stopped Rihanna from ordering, "Don't just sit there looking stupid, ride me bitch! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, fucking ride my dick. Ooooooooh, fuck yeah, I'm tired of doing all the work, and it's about time one of you lazy whores put on a show for me. So come on, ride me slut! Ride that cock with your slutty little ass hole! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss!"

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Mandy quickly replied and obeyed.

Mandy was only too happy to anally ride a cock, especially in this position. It was always amazing to prove what a shameless anal slut she was to a more dominant woman, but it was even better when she had an audience, the other women directly in front of her looking over their shoulders as Mandy Moore put on a show for them. All of them had gaping ass holes, which was a wonderful reminder of how Mandy's butt would be when Mistress Rihanna was done having her way with it, and they all had jealous looks on their faces, which was a reminder of what Mandy had been through over the last few minutes. Oh yes, now they were the ones who had to watch her get the honour of taking the big black cock of Mistress Rihanna up her ass, which gave Mandy a sadistic sense of satisfaction. She felt guilty for that, but it was hard to resist feeling that way.

Of course it was different for Minka, and perhaps Blake too. At the very least Mandy knew that her girlfriend was mostly jealous at her for being the one to get butt fucked, but also jealous of Mistress Rihanna for being the one to fuck Mandy's butt. Which again only made this better, only Mandy didn't feel guilty about it, because she liked being desired by any woman willing to top her, and would gladly bend over for them all if they wanted to fuck her ass. Even if it was just with their tongues she would gladly give up her most private hole to them because she was such a shameless anal whore. But right now she didn't have to settle for a tongue. No, she got her favourite thing in the world up her ass, namely a big black dick, which was making her feel so good.

It was so good Mandy kind of hoped they did this for the rest of the night. Oh yes, she hoped that her wonderful Mistress Rihanna just left her shamelessly bouncing up and down on that cock for hours, and only then gave her permission to cum. After all, all that ass to mouth and waiting had filled Mandy with adrenaline, and it was impossible for her to be teased to be desperate to cum she was already there because thanks to everything that had come before, and yet she was well-trained to resist as long as her top wanted her too. Although, now she thought about it, maybe they could take a break for a little more ass to mouth. Yes, Mandy loved that idea. After all, as much as she loved tasting the ass of other girls the taste of her own ass was her favourite, and she was already licking her lips with anticipation.

Then to Mandy's surprise Mistress Rihanna ordered, "Get off me bitch. Mmmmmm, I want your girlfriend to taste your ass on my dick. Yeahhhhhhhh, get over here Minka and suck my cock."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka eagerly replied and obeyed.

Honestly Mandy was so shocked by this turn of events that she barely remembered to utter those words too as she reluctantly lifted herself off the cock, and then had to watch Minka get the ass cream she was craving. It was extremely rare for Mandy to feel anything but love for the woman who had been her best friend, and now was so much more, but seeing Minka getting ass fucked before her, and now getting the honour of tasting her butt instead of her? That was straight up hatred. Or at least disappointment. And it only got worse when she spotted Mistress Rihanna popping the butt-plug which had been deeply embedded within Mandy's rectum into her mouth, denying Mandy that ass cream too, causing the normally obedient bitch to whimper in disappointment.

Minka moaned happily as she tasted the deepest part of her girlfriend's butt on Mistress Rihanna's cock. It was hardly the first time this had happened, and it was normally Mandy tasting Minka's ass, like only a few minutes ago, and Minka welcomed this change of pace. Mandy? Not so much, as Minka didn't need to look to know that her girlfriend was pouting in disappointment. Although she couldn't resist looking up to get a good view of it as she lovingly started to bob her head on Mistress Rihanna's dick. If it had been just the two of them, and Minka had dared to 'steal' some ass cream away from Mandy, she might have savoured the moment a bit more, but instead she went as fast as she could, knowing it was only a matter of time before Mistress Rihanna insisted on swapping holes again.

Sure enough Mistress Rihanna ordered sooner rather than later, "Alright Mandy, bend over! Minka, you spread her cheeks. Mmmmmm yeah, I feel like a bit more Mandy Moore booty. And I want her girlfriend to give it to me."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Mandy replied and obeyed much more quickly this time.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka smirked and obeyed slowly.

To be fair just about any top would want Minka to move slowly, because she was spreading butt cheeks and presenting her Mistress with the hole she was fucking, whereas the quickness of Mandy bending over was assigned just how desperate she was to get more anal abuse. She definitely got it, Mistress Rihanna wasting no time in shoving her cock back up Mandy's butt and restarting the sodomy. Of course a few minutes later she was shoving it directly into Minka's mouth, and then suddenly going back and forth between those two holes which were easily available to her much to Minka's delight, and Mandy's disappointment. Although considering how much ATM fun she'd been having the least Mandy could do was share the wealth.

Although as it turns out, it was Mistress Rihanna who wanted to share, "Minka, go and get a cock and lube it up. I want your girlfriend to ride you."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka frowned, a little confused but eager to obey.

Honestly she wasn't expecting this, or to be included at all, or these changes in positions, but Minka certainly wasn't going to complain. Not when it meant she got to taste Mandy's glorious booty, and certainly not when she got to fuck it. So Minka quickly retrieved a harness, strapped it to herself, and then lay down flat and waited patiently for her turn with Mandy's slutty little ass. Unsurprisingly she was waiting for quite a while as Mistress Rihanna seemed to get lost in that heavenly bottom, before pulling out and watching as Mandy slowly crawled over to her girlfriend. As Mistress Rihanna hadn't been spacific Mandy paused while crouched over Minka for a few long seconds, before ultimately pushing her slutty and open butt hole down on that dildo, taking it all in one long thrust downwards, which had both brunettes moaning happily.

Instead of scolding Mandy, like honestly Minka was expecting her to, Mistress Rihanna seemed to just watch contentedly has Mandy fully impaled her ass on that dick and started bouncing up and down it, before slowly crawling up behind her prey. From the way that Mandy's eyes lit up and she cried out joyfully, and the way that Mistress Rihanna had moved her hand down while smirking, Minka guessed that the pure top had pushed a finger or two into Mandy's slutty butt hole alongside the strap-on already stretching her wide. Which of course Mandy loved, and she continued loving it for the next few minutes while Mistress Rihanna clearly finger fucked her ass while Mandy anally rode Minka. Then things got even more extreme, which Minka wasn't sure about at first, but it was impossible to complain given Mandy's extremely positive reaction to it.

"So Mandy, wanna get double ass fucked?" Rihanna asked almost casually.

"Double?" Mandy dreamily questioned.

"Yeah, double." Rihanna smirked, "You know, two cocks up that slutty little ass of yours? How's that sound?"

"Amazing! Oh please, please Mistress Rihanna, double fuck my slutty little ass!" Mandy pleaded, "Mmmmmm, I've never done that before, so it will be like taking my cherry. Oh please Mistress Rihanna, take my double anal cherry and ass fuck me like never before! Yesssssssss, double ass fuck me with Minka! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, there's no one I'd rather double fuck my fat butt then the two of you, so please do it. Wreck my ass! Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, completely destroy it! I want my shit hole absolutely ripped apart by two superior women! Please? Oh please Minka, Mistress Rihanna, double fuck my butt! I want it! I need it! Please give it to me? Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Rihanna chuckled, before pulling her fingers out of Mandy's butt and ordering, "Minka, spread this bitch's cheeks. Mmmmmm, it's time to really wreck some white ass!"

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Minka cautiously replied and slowly did as she was told.

Rihanna chuckled and then after a few long seconds of admiring this beautiful sight pressed the tip of her cock to that already widely stretched ass hole and slowly began pushing forwards, stretching Mandy Moore like never before. As a result she caused her to whimper, cry out and even scream with pain, but there was a truly disturbing amount of pleasure within it. God, she'd had a lot of shameless anal whores before, but to actually enjoy losing your double anal cherry? That just put Mandy on a whole other level. Rihanna almost couldn't believe it, and when it did actually happen, when Mandy cried out in mostly pleasure from the feeling of her ass hole stretching wide enough for a second cock to enter it, officially robbing her of her double anal virginity, Rihanna just had to taunt her bitch about it.

"Still enjoying this, huh? Damn, you one twisted little white ho!" Rihanna half laughed, half snorted, "Yeahhhhhhh, you a super freak who actually likes getting your white booty double stuffed! Shit, I don't know whether to be disgusted, or impressed."

Normally Mandy was good about responding right away, and giving her Mistresses the proper respect by using their titles, such as Mistress Rihanna, so it was telling that she didn't respond. Then again it was unclear whether Rihanna had actually asked a question. It didn't really matter either way, because soon Rihanna push more of the dick into her white slut's tailpipe, which to be fair Mandy might have actually anticipated, meaning there was no point in even trying to talk. Rihanna didn't really care though, because thanks to Minka she was getting the perfect view of Mandy Moore's slutty little ass taking two cocks at once. Oh yes, with the help of Mandy's best friend Rihanna was getting the perfect view of that violation, and it literally made her drool.

It only got better as inch after inch of that second dildo slid inside along the first to stretch this one sweet and innocent popstar/actress like never before, her most private place stretched far beyond what it was supposed too. And yet, Mandy Moore didn't offer up a word of protest. No, she just continued whimpering, gasping, and crying out in mixture of pain and pleasure. Which made Rihanna quickly come to the conclusion that this was both disgusting, and impressive, as Mandy once again proved herself may be the biggest anal whore on the planet. Oh yes, eventually she took every single inch of that second dick right up the butt, and her reactions got even more disgusting and impressive from there.

To her credit Rihanna gave her little white bitch plenty of time to recover once her thighs came to rest against those juicy cheeks, officially announcing that every inch of that second strap-on was firmly entrenched within poor Mandy's rectum. Of course that was as much about savouring the moment as it was giving this total anal slut a chance to get used to this extreme abuse of her butt. Still, it almost certainly benefited everyone involved, especially Mandy, or at least that's what the reaction which was adjusted from her mostly pleasure filled cry. Which of course resulted in Rihanna chuckling, smacking that ass, thanks to a well-trained movement of her hand from Minka, and then more taunting.

"Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you a twisted white ho." Rihanna chuckled with delight, "Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah, moan bitch! Moan while I double fuck your slutty little ass! Oh fuck, a whole room full of anal sluts, and yet somehow you're the biggest one? Shit, that's impressive. And disgusting. Mmmmmm, and hot! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmm, what a fucking whore!"

Mandy was far too broken to truly feel disgusted with herself, or impressed for that matter, as how she felt really didn't matter here. She was just an orifice for the pleasure of superior women like her best friend Minka, and of course Mistress Rihanna. Besides, it was kind of hard to think at all whenever there was a cock up her ass, and now for the first time there was two, which was doubling her pain for sure, but it was also doubling her pleasure. Well, that wasn't entirely true, as the pain couldn't quite compare to losing her ass cherry. No, the first time Mandy had taken a cock up her ass she thought she was going to die from physical and mental pain, but now she was too addicted to anal sex to believe she wouldn't end up loving this.

Hell, she was so addicted to getting her butt fucked that she even enjoyed having her ass penetrated and stuffed, something Mandy once again proved by gasping whimpering and crying out in pleasure throughout losing her double anal cherry. Which was nothing on her reactions once her rectum was actually given time to relax and get used to having two big cocks inside it. Oh yes, that day her ass learned it wasn't just a receptacle for cock, but a fuck hole which could take multiple cocks at the same time, and it could still feel good. Eventually it even felt amazing, as thanks to the Alpha female known as Mistress Rihanna skilfully relaxing her back passage whatever pain there had been became a distant memory thanks to the pure overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

Before long Mandy was craving a truly brutal butt busting, the only thing holding her back being desire to let her Mistress get the full enjoyment out of this. Because again, that was the most important thing here, and that was the only thing that mattered. But there was another thought. A selfish thought. The thought that what is this really did wreck her ass. That the slow double sodomy alone would stretch out the point where one cock riding along the satisfy, or properly fit in her back passage, is that her butt hole was left forever a gaping mess. And to lose the intimacy of Mistress Rihanna alone using Mandy's ass hole was truly heart-breaking to the singer/actress. Although then maybe she could finally get that rectum reconstructive surgery to properly tighten her ass to Mistress Rihanna's liking.

That twisted, and humiliating, thought was the thing which finally pushed Mandy into whimpering, "Harder! Ooooooooooh, double fuck my ass harder! Oh God, it feels soooooooo goooooooddddddd, mmmmmm fuck! So good in my ass! I love it! Fuck me! Oh Minka! Oh Mistress Rihanna, ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me, ruin me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, wreck my fucking shit hole! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, tear it apart and leave it a gaping fucking mess! Yeahhhhhhhhh, make sure I never sit down again, mmmmmmm, just pound me and make me cum! Slam fuck my ass hole, ohhhhhhhhh, make me cum, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

As always it took longer than Mandy would have liked, but eventually Mistress Rihanna pushed Minka's hands away from those meaty cheeks for good so she'd feel them jiggling against her thighs as she gradually picked up the pace. Oh yes, soon that juicy flesh was jiggling like jelly in an earthquake, and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room even over Mandy's squeals of pleasure. Of course Mandy came before that, and predictably it was one of the hardest climaxes of her life, somehow better than normal anally induced orgasms. And equally predictably, it was followed by another, and another, and another, rendering her completely unable to think and just felt grateful that she had a Mistress like Mistress Rihanna who was willing to give her what she needed, and even what she didn't know she needed.

Rihanna certainly wasn't surprised by just how easily Mandy came given just how shameless an anal whore she had proven herself, and now she had also proven herself a shameless double anal whore, making it even less surprising. That didn't stop her from smirking in triumph, as while the moment wasn't much of an accomplishment the fact that she had taken this once sweet and innocent girl and made her cum from something so extreme as double ass fucking was truly an accomplishment. Especially as she wasn't just having a small orgasm, but several powerful ones which seem to absolutely wreck her. And made her squirt her cum all over her girlfriend's stomach, that was a hell of an added bonus.

For her part Minka seemed just as delighted by all this as Rihanna, although maybe more so because she wasn't doing all the work, and just relaxed and left her inevitable orgasm wash over her as the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of doing this to Mandy caught up with her. Which made her Mandy's bestest friend in the whole wide world as far as Rihanna was concerned. In fact, while Rihanna also delighted about this reaction she was interested whether Mandy would have a similar one when she and her best friend switch positions. Sadly that wouldn't be tonight. No, Rihanna had already spent a lot of energy ass pounding this room full of white bitches to climax, and she needed to use every ounce of strength she had left to make sure this double butt pounding was truly epic.

That included holding back on her own orgasms, even though Rihanna had been trying to hold back since she sodomised Liz. Which was painful at this point, but it had to be done, even if that did mean Rihanna had to forget about taunting her bitches and just concentrate on pounding ass until the inevitable happened. Sadly Rihanna just couldn't hold back forever, and inevitably the bashing against her own clit and the sheer joy of dominating sweet little Mandy Moore in this extreme way pushed her over the edge of one satisfying climax after another. Although to her credit even then she pushed herself through them. Admittedly to maximise her own pleasure, but also the pleasure of her bitches, so they wouldn't forget their places.

She couldn't even quite get the same brutal rhythm she would normally be using, especially as Mandy's ass was constantly tightening around the cocks inside her ass as she came, but it was more than enough to continue the process until poor little Mandy Moore seemed to pass out from the ecstasy and the abuse Rihanna was giving her. Which was ultimately a good thing as Rihanna was ready to collapse, but it was ashamed to bring the fun to an end. Or at least to the anal fun. There were still plenty of other fun to be had, and Rihanna fully intended to squeeze every little bit of it at came next. She just needed a brief rest first, which was why with one final thrust she buried every inch of those big dicks inside Mandy's booty and rested there for a few long seconds, allowing all women involved a small chance to recover.

It was agony just to stay upright instead of collapsing completely, but Rihanna had a reputation to uphold, and succeeding caused her to smirk proudly, before she looked over at her line of bitches and yelled, "Get my phone, bitch!"

As it was unclear who she was talking to the other women briefly looked each other cautiously, before the most rested one, Molly Quinn, did as she was told while replying, "Yes Mistress Rihanna."

Rihanna hadn't really cared who replied and obeyed, she was just happy when they did, because then she got to slowly pull those big dicks out of Mandy's butt, snapping a few pictures along the way, but especially when she was all the way out of that brutalised butt hole, "Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, that's one well gaped butt! Ooooooooh, it's so cute. Spread those cheeks for me Minka! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, spread your girlfriend's ass cheeks nice and wide so I can take a picture of just how stretched out Mandy Moore's whore ass is! Yeahhhhhhhhh, that's so fucking cute, mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, now join her bitches! Mmmmmm, I want a nice long row of white bitches spreading their cheeks for me to show just how wide their shit holes are!"

Mandy was barely aware of first Minka, then the other broken bitches replying 'yes Mistress Rihanna' as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of emptiness coming from her butt. She always hated to lose a cock from her ass, as it was what made her feel complete, but Mandy also got an incredible thrill out of feeling just how widely and deeply stretched her bottom was after a total stud like Mistress Rihanna was done with it. Better yet, this was the handiwork of Mistress Rihanna and her precious Minka, and Minka was helping to show it off, and ensuring that there was photographic evidence of her double anal de-flowering. Hopefully she would even get her own copy of it, to cherish on the rare moment she wasn't being dominated by superior women.

The one downside to this was that she wasn't allowed to spread her own cheeks to prove her submission, but as it turns out her wonderful Mistress gave her the chance to do that, after giving her a few more precious seconds to rest. Minka then slowly slid out from underneath her and pulled the straps to her harness to one side, while all the other bitches got on the bed beside her so they were all in a row while spreading their cheeks. Admittedly it was sad not to be the centre of attention anymore, but Mandy adored being reminded that she was just another piece of ass to the likes of Mistress Rihanna. Something to be displayed like a trophy when a superior woman was done using her, just like all the other little submissive sluts now surrounding her. Although, Mandy was in for another special treat.

"Good girls." Rihanna purred in delight after taking half a dozen photos, and before ordering, "Minka, get over here and stand next to me. Mandy, you have a few more cocks to clean."

"Yes Mistress Rihanna." Minka replied and obeyed, even if it took a while to move her tired body.

"Yes Mistress Rihanna, thank you Mistress Rihanna." Mandy cried out with delight, somehow finding the strength to move her tired body faster than her girlfriend.

As a result Mandy was kneeling in front of Mistress Rihanna before Minka got there, which made the pure bottom feel very proud of herself. It also of course caused Mistress Rihanna to smirk, which made Mandy's heart flutter with delight knowing that she had pleased her Dom. Not that she dwelled on it, as she had a job to do. One of her favourite jobs. Namely stuff a cock which had just been deeply embedded in her own ass into her mouth and really begin sucking on it. She then moaned happily as she was treated to the taste of the deepest part of her bowels, her favourite. Something which she savoured for a few long minutes, before being able to go over to the other cock and savouring the same tasty treat.

She then went back and forth between those cocks, eventually taking every inch of them down her throat without any assistance and getting every drop of those precious anal juices. Which of course caused Mistress Rihanna to chuckle with delight, stroking Mandy's hair like the pet she was and start talking trash again. Although honestly, Mandy barely paid attention to any of this, as she was too busy savouring the ass to mouth fun. Oh yes, she had loved tasting all those other asses, but her own was her favourite flavour, and she couldn't help get lost in this, and memories of everything which had come before it. Oh yes, this was truly the best birthday for an ATM slut like her. Oh yes, this was exactly what she needed. This was paradise. This was heaven. This was ATM.


End file.
